This invention relates to an audio mixing console used in recording studios or the like, capable of utilizing its operators for multiple functions in order to simplify the construction and facilitate the operation.
A mixing console is a device which, in recording studios, adjusts levels, equalizes frequencies of line inputs delivered from plural channels, and imparts them with such effects as reverberation.
In a prior art mixing console, different functions are performed by different operators, i.e., each operator is assigned with a single function. For example, level adjustment is made by operating a fader operator, frequency equalizing by an equalizing setting operator, and effects imparting by an effect imparting setting operator.
The prior art mixing console in which each operator is assigned a single function is disadvantageous because it must have a large number of operators resulting in a large mixing console and some of the operators are located far from a operating person thereby causing difficult operation.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a mixing console whose size is minimized and which can be operated easily with simplified construction by enabling each of its operators to be used for various functions.